Finally
by ItsKpex
Summary: Jason Decker, a 15 year old child prodigy, has been down on his luck every since he moved to San Francisco. He's bullied in college because of his physical appearance, he can't make any new friends, and everyone seems to ignore him. That all changed when he meets Chloe and everyone's favorite bears. Jason has finally made some friends
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for helping make new friends, guys. Amy and her friends asked me to be in her study group with her!" Chloe said with excitement. She was talking to her three best friends, who also happened to be anthropomorphic bears.

"No prob, Chloe!" Grizz yelled as he hugged her.

"Ice Bear is excited," The polar bear said in his usually monotone voice. Panda smiled at her as the four of them started to walk towards the north side of the campus where Chloe's mother would pick them up. They passed by a group of college kids that caught their attention.

"C'mon, just leave me alone Derek," a boy said in the middle of the group of five. The boy, supposedly named Derek, then spoke up.

"What's wrong, fatty? Gonna cry?" He let out a nasty chuckle as tears streamed down the younger boy's face.

"Yeah, Jason. You gonna cry?" Another kid in the group said while mocking the poor kid. Derek then picked the crying boy who was presumed to be Jason by his neck and threw him to the ground. The rest of the group erupted into fits of laughter as they walked away from Jason, Derek giving him a final kick in the gut before saying,

"See you around, fat ass." He laughed as he ran to catch up with his rotten group of friends. The trio of bears and Chloe had witnessed the whole incident. They all were in a state of shock as the looked upon the now sobbing boy laying on the concrete. It broke their heart.

"Oh my gosh why did they do that to him?" Panda said with confusion and sadness lingering in his voice.

"That's Jason. He's in my economics class. Derek and his friends always mess with him because of his weight and how smart he is," Chloe explained to Grizz, Ice, and Panda.

"They've crossed over from 'messing with him' to 'bullying him' it seems like," Grizz said sadly.

"Let's go help him," Chloe suggested. The group of four walked over to the boy sitting on the sidewalk.

"Hey, are you okay Jason?" Chloe asked him. Jason looked at her, his eyes red from crying. He quickly wiped away the tears he had rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah, I-I'm fine," he whimpered. He looked at the ground and a few stray tears fell and hit the ground.

"It's okay, don't cry. Look, would you like to hang with us for a while. You can talk to us." Grizz said putting his furry paw under Jason's chin, forcing him to look at the four of them. He avoided direct eye contact with them.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be trouble for you guys." Jason said in a quiet voice.

"Nonsense, you won't be trouble for us. We wanna help," Panda showed a gentle smile.

"Ice Bear will make milkshakes." Ice Bear declared. There was a tiny smile on Jason's face.

"Well I do like milkshakes," he said a little louder than before.

"Perfect, let's go!" Chloe exclaimed. Grizz gave Jason his paw and helped him off the ground. Jason brushed off his grey and blue Adidas hoodie as they started to walk in the direction of their destination.

"So, Jason, what happened back there?" Chloe asked as they walked together.

"Oh, it was Derek being Derek I guess. He's been doing that since I got here. He thinks that since I'm younger and slower than he is he thinks that he could push me around and put me down," Jason explained with a sad, depressed expression creeping his way onto his face.

"He's a jerk, it seems like," Panda said, sorry for the younger boy, "but you do look younger than most of the kids here. How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Jason responded nonchalantly. This caused Chloe's head to snap back to look at him. A shocked expression plastered onto her face.

"You're a child prodigy like me?" Chloe asked the newly revealed child prodigy.

"Yeah, but everyone here knows you as the child prodigy because your younger and smarter than I am. Most people don't know I exist or they think I'm here visiting a sibling or something like that," The four other figures tried to soak in what he had just told them. The rest of the walk was filled with awkward silence. As the reached Chloe's mother's car, Chloe went up to the passenger seat window.

"Hey mom! Is it okay if you can take us to the Bears' cave?" Chloe asked her mother

"Of course, Chloe," she said in her Korean accent, "And who is this?" She asked, referring to Jason.

"Hi, I'm Jason." He told Mrs. Park. She gave him a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jason," She said, ",hop in, I'll take you five there,"

"Thanks mom!" Chloe said happily. The five of them all crammed into the back seat, Chloe ended up sitting on Grizz's lap.

-One Cramped Car Ride Later-

"Jason, do you want juice? It's pulp free," Grizzly said with emphasis on the free part.

"Yeah, sure," Jason said. He sat down on the couch in the Bears' cave. Grizz, Chloe, and Ice Bear went to the kitchen, and Panda went to his room. Jason looked a around the cave, which looked more like a home than a cave. Grizz came back with Ice Bear with cups of juice in their hands. He handed a cup of juice to Jason.

"Thanks," he said politely to them. He took a sip of the drink,"This is really good,"

Grizz smiled. "So, do you have any friends?" Jason frowned as he heard this question.

"Well, back in my hometown I did. Not here though," he looked down.

"Where are you from?" Grizz asked curiously.

"You know where St. Louis is?" Jason asked the bears. They both shook their heads,"Well, it's not close. So I haven't really seen those friends in probably two years. They most likely forgot about me, like everyone else here," He let a few stray tears fall. Chloe came out from the kitchen to see what was going on.

Grizz wrapped his arms around the crying boy. "It's okay, we'll be your friends, right guys?"

"Absolutely!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Ice Bear is friend," the polar bear stated plainly.

"I'll be your friend too!" Panda shouted from his room.

"You'd guys do that. Really?" Jason asked unbelievingly. They all smiled and nodded. He pulled them all into group hug.

"Finally, I found some friends,"

~Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still relatively new at writing, so any constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later...

"I can honestly say that my life had gotten a whole lot better in the past two weeks. Meeting Grizz, Panda, Ice Bear, and Chloe was the best thing that happened to me since I moved here. Sure, I missed my friends back in St. Louis, but they most likely forgot I even existed, and I'm not one to dwell on the past. Now, I've been more happy and cheerful, like how I was before. I'd have to thank the bears for that."

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Jason slammed his alarm clock to make it stop emitting the very annoying noise. He groggily sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes in attempt to wake himself up. He got up and went to the bathroom of his small, one room dorm. Since he was very smart and got many different scholarships, he was able to get a dorm on campus for no extra cost. Which was nice, since 15 year olds can't exactly get jobs at many places. He sighed and turned on his shower. He waited a minute so the water would warm up. He took a shower and put on a red Nike shirt and black sweatpants. He threw on his gray and blue Adidas sweatshirt and walked out of his bathroom. Jason grabbed the keys to his dorm and exited his home. He turned around to meet a shove to the wall. Jason cried out in pain as he slammed against the wall. He looked up to see none other than Derek with a dark smile on his face.

"Hey, fatty," he said in a menacing voice. Derek picked Jason up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall again. "Saw you hanging out with those bears. Now I can't have that happen, can I?" Derek said.

"W-why?" Jason stammered.

"Because, I can't let you be happy. If you're happy, I wouldn't be able to mess with you," anger filled Derek's voice. He raised his fist and it made contact with Jason's eye. Jason screamed but Derek covered his mouth.

"And if you tell anyone about this, I will always find you, and I won't be as merciful." He let go Jason, who hit the ground with a thud,"See you around," Derek chuckled evilly. Jason cried as he felt his now black eye.

"W-why does this h-happen to me?" Jason whispered. After about 5 minutes, he got enough strength to stand up. He took out his phone and texted Panda.

Me: hey guys can i come over?

Pan-Pan: sure, when?

Me: I can come now, if thats ok

Pan-Pan: okay see you then :)

Jason put his phone in his pocket and started to walk out of the building his dorm was in. He was walking down the sidewalk towards the Bears' cave when he realized something. What am I gonna tell them about my black eye.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will always find you," Derek's voice echoed in his mind. He went wide eyed with worry. He couldn't tell anyone. But then again, how would Derek know if he told someone about it. Or would he?

"I'm confused," Jason said to himself. He continued to walk to his destination.

"Guys! Jason's coming over now!" Panda yelled to his brothers in the living room of their cave home.

"Okay, Pan-Pan!" Grizz said, not taking his eyes off of the game he was playing on their console. Ice Bear was vacuuming, as usual. This continued for another 10 minutes when the heard a knock at the door.

"Ice Bear will get it," Ice bear stated. He walked to the door and opened it. His normal blank expression was replaced with a shocked one."Ice Bear demands to know what happened to Jason," Grizz suddenly jumped up from his seat and ran do the door. When he saw Jason's black eye, his eyes were the size of saucers.

"Jason, who did that to you?" Grizz asked, worry lingering in his voice. His worried expression turned into one of anger. "Did Derek do that to you?" Panda came out when he had heard yelling. Once he took a look at Jason, he had the same expression Grizz had.

"Derek, did that to you, didn't he?" Panda said with a stern face.

"Y-yeah," Jason finally admitted. Ice Bear pulled out his axe.

"Ice Bear will hurt him," he said with anger evident in his eyes.

"No no no, don't hack him up into little pieces, that's illegal," Jason quickly said to stop the upcoming disaster waiting to happen.

"Jason, you have to stand up for yourself, you can't let Derek do this to you." Grizz looked Jason in the eyes.

"It's just, he doesn't just call me fat, he does a lot more than you guys have seen. It's really bad things that never should be repeated, and I mean never. Derek really brought my confidence down a lot. I don't think I can stand up to him by myself," Jason explained.

"We'll help you, Jason. All three of us will," Panda smiled.

"Totally, I won't let any of my friends get hurt," Grizz exclaimed.

"Ice Bear will help you," Ice Bear said, putting away his axe.

"You guys are the best," Jason smiled. "I've never had anyone be this kind to me before,"

"Cmon, lets go play video games. I got a new game today," Grizz said excitedly.

"It's not gonna make me rage, is it? You know what happened last time." Jason said with a chuckle.

"I've never seen a person get that mad at Minecraft before," Panda said laughing.

"Hey! That creeper was being a jerk. He blew up my house," Jason fake pouted. "By the way, what game did you get?"

"Black Ops 3," Grizz stated. Jason looked at him.

"Oh boy..."

[3 hours of loud swearing and slamming later...]

"That's why I don't play Call of Duty often, I'd have a seizure or something." Jason joked.

"Ice Bear has never heard so much swearing," Ice Bear stated.

"Yeeahh, sorry," Jason laughed,

"How would a person have a seizure from raging?" Panda asked.

"I don't know, but-," Jason let out a big yawn. "I'm really tired. I fell asleep too late last night,"

"Oh, you could takes nap here if you like," Grizz suggested.

"I couldn't do that, I feel like you guys have done nothing but help me but I've done nothing to help you," Jason explained.

"Well, you've actually helped all three of us but you didn't realize it," Panda told the 15 year old. Jason was utterly confused on how he'd helped them.

"You see, no one usually wants to be our friend since we're bears, so you being our friend helps us a lot more than you can imagine." Grizz smiled. Jason never knew that he'd ever help anyone like that before. He hugged the three of them, in which they returned it. Panda yawned and said,

"I could use a nap too," Panda stretched his arms.

"I think we could all use one," Grizz said while yawning as well.

"Ice Bear will take a nap," Ice Bear walked over to the fridge and opened it. He climbed in and shut the door.

"Uh, why is he-," Jason started.

"He likes the cold, I think," Panda said shrugging. The three of them went to take naps, the two remaining bears going to their respective rooms and Jason sleeping on the couch. After they all settled down, each drifted off into their own dream.

~Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review any suggestions errors I could fix.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello? Grizz, Panda, Ice?" Jason asked with fear in his voice. All he saw was darkness, all he heard was silence. Suddenly, a big flash appeared, causing Jason to shield his eyes. After the bright light had disappeared, he looked around. "Wait, what? How did I get here?" Utterly confused, he walked around his new surroundings, which consisted of a poorly lit street, no cars on the road, and one pedestrian walking down the sidewalk. Jason squinted his eyes to fry to recognize the person walking down the street, who was wearing a suit and tie. His eyes widened in disbelief as the person and surroundings clicked.

"D-Dad?" Jason stuttered. He was back in St. Louis. He was about run over and hug his father when he heard the screeching of tires. His head snapped down the street as a black Ford pickup sped down the street. It came to a halt right in front of where his father was walking. A passenger of the truck pulled out a gun and four shots rang out. Before Jason could blink, the car was speeding away and his father was on the ground, heavily bleeding from the gunshot wounds. He ran across the street as fast as he could and knelt down next to his father.

"D-Dad, please, don't leave me again, please," Jason let the tears run down his face.

"J-Jason, I love you," Jason's father said to him. After this he took his last breath and fell limp.

"No, no, dad, no. NO!" Jason screamed. He shot up from the comfort of the couch. He looked around confused. It was a dream? The final words of his father echoed in his head. He felt the tears coming back, but he wiped him away.

"Don't get upset, that happened 3 years ago. There's nothing you can do," Jason thought to himself. He sighed and reached for his phone in his pocket. Jason turned on the rectangular object, which temporarily blinded him. It read 7:13 PM. "I was asleep for 4 hours?" He said out loud. He was about to stand up and gather his things to go home when he heard footsteps in front of him. His head snapped up in the direction of the startling noise and saw Ice Bear standing there. He had a half worried half sorrowful look on his face. At first, Jason didn't understand why, but it clicked after a couple of seconds.

"Was I talking in my sleep?" Jason asked hesitantly, hoping that the answer was no. Ice Bear nodded his head once, the same expression on his face. "Oh," Jason looked down. Ice Bear sat next to him and gave him a bear hug. Jason smiled and returned it.

"Ice Bear is worried about you," Ice Bear said. Jason separated from the hug and looked at him.

"What did you hear?" Jason asked him.

"Ice Bear heard something about your father," He said plainly as usual. Jason nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. When I lived in St. Louis, my dad was murdered in a drive by. I guess I ad a dream about what happened, and it felt so real. But, like I told myself everyday, it's in the past, and I'm not the one to dwell on the past," Ice Bear smiled gently at him. Jason smiled back.

"Hey, you're awake," The two turned to the hallway to see Grizz, rubbing his eyes. "Whatcha guys doing?" He ran and jumped onto the couch.

"I don't know, it's getting late, I think I should go," Jason said, standing up.

"Aww, do you have too?" Panda said walking from his room.

"Yeah, I don't want to stay too late, I have to do a long study session for class when I get home." Jason explained. Grizz and Panda looked saddened, even Ice Bear. Jason put his sweatshirt back on and headed for the door.

"I'll see you guys later!" Jason said with a smile. Jason walked out of the cave, leaving behind a trio of sad bears. Grizz was stuck staring at the door, worry evident in his eyes.

"I'm worried about Jason, what if Derek tries to hurt him?" Grizz said frantically pacing around the room.

"We can follow him, make sure he's okay," Panda suggested. Grizz's ears perked up.

"Yeah! Like ninjas!" Grizz yelled.

"Ice Bear has ninja stars." Ice Bear said holding up one of his prized ninja stars.

"We won't need those, but, we'll need to be super stealthy, we don't want Jason to know we're following him. He might get freaked out by it." Grizz explained.

"Let's do it!" Panda said, pumping his fist in the air.

Jason was walking down the street that led to the college campus. He was walking until he heard a noise behind him. He spun around to meet nothing but an empty street. He turned around but came face to face with Derek.

"D-Derek?" Jason said surprised,"How did you find me?"

"You didn't think I was stupid enough to follow you, did I? I knew you'd tell those bears. Now you know what that means don't you?" Derek said evilly. Jason took a step back, trying to attempt an escape.

"Attack!" A familiar voice yelled. Jason turned to see Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear come from out of nowhere.

"Aw, you brought backup, that's so cute," Derek mocked. Derek went to play punch Grizz, but he dodged it. Ice Bear went and tried to kick Derek, but he blocked it. Panda tried to sneak behind him, but Derek turned and punched Panda right in the muzzle, causing him to fall to the ground. Blood started to come out of his nose. Jason and the two remaining bears went to aid Panda.

"Lil Bro, are you okay?" Grizz asked worriedly. Jason clenched his fist and stood up.

"Stand up for yourself," Grizz's words echoed in his mind.

"THAT'S IT!" Jason screamed, startling the bears and Derek. "Hurting me is one thing, but if you hurt my friends, you're crossing the line!" The bears sat on the ground shocked. They had never saw this much anger in Jason before.

"What are you gonna do about it fatty?" Derek started to laugh. This made Jason's blood boil.

"This," Jason said. He kicked Derek in the crotch, which caused him to fall to the ground. Jason grabbed his head and kneed him in the face. He leaned backwards and sprawled out on the concrete. Jason towered over him. He did a final kick to his stomach as he finally told him,"Now, this is what you're gonna do. You're gonna leave me, and any other kid you'd bullied alone. And if you do, I'll go even harder on you than I did now, do you understand?" Jason said menacingly. Derek, dazed and with a bloody nose, nodded frantically, obviously scared of the boy now. "Get out of here, you make me sick," Jason stared at Derek, which caused him to stand up and quickly limp away from the group. Jason turned to see the bears staring at them.

"Jason, that was awesome!" Grizz said excitedly. Jason smiled and knelt down by Panda.

"Are you okay, Pan-Pan?" Jason asked the panda bear holding his nose.

"Yeah, I think so," Panda said softly. Jason sighed.

"I'm sorry you guys, I shouldn't have brought you guys into this mess," Jason looked at the ground sadly.

"It's okay, we just couldn't stand seeing you hurt," Grizz said.

"I should thank you guys too. If you weren't here, he could've hurt me way worse." Jason laughed nervously at the thought of being beaten to a pulp.

"Yeah, that was close." Panda said." How did you learn those moves, anyway?"

"Trust me, if you grew up in St. Louis, you need to know some moves. Luckily some of my old friends were really tough so nobody messed with us. That most likely caused me to not like to fight unless absolutely necessary, like this case." Jason explained. He couldn't believe he had shared this much of his past with the three bears.

He looked at them and smiled, which they returned. He huge them affectionately.

"You guys are really something special,"

~Hope you guys enjoyed, and I appreciate the people who followed and favorited this story. It means a lot. Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Jason, where should I put this box?" Chloe asked her friend.

"By the door is fine," Jason told the child prodigy, "Are you sure you got it?"

"Yeah I got it," Chloe said, almost dropping the box in the process. Jason smiled slightly and walked over to her and picked up the box from her arms. He walked over to the door of his dorm room and set it down. He looked back at Chloe, who had a look of defeat."Guess not," she said, laughing a little.

"Well, thanks for helping me pack my things. I'm pretty sure I would've broken a lot of things if I did," Jason smiled at Chloe.

"No problem, I'm glad that I still live at home." Chloe said, sighing. Jason started to pack the last of his clothes into a suitcase.

"I'm just glad that summer is finally here. I want to go back home and see my mom." Jason said zipping up his suitcase. He pulled up the handle of the rolling bag and rolled it to the door. He examined the mass of items by his door, which consisted of 3 boxes and his suitcase. His thoughts were cut short when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed it to reveal that he had a text from his mother.

Mom: Hey sweetie! I'm downstairs. Which room are you in?

Me: 224

Mom: Okay I'll be right up to help :)

Jason smiled at his phone as he put it back in his pocket.

"Was that your mom?" Chloe asked curiously. Jason nodded.

"She's on her way up to help me put the boxes in her car." Jason explained. As he glanced around the now empty room, he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and opened it. It revealed a women in her early 40s, with brown hair and green eyes, the same hair and eye color as Jason.

"There's my big boy," his mother said to Jason as she hugged him. Jason turned red in embarrassment.

"M-Mom, please not in front of my friend." Jason finally spat out. Jason's mom let go of him, finally aware of the other person in the room.

"Oh, hello. You must be Chloe right?" She asked the smaller girl.

"Yes, and it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Decker." Chloe said politely.

"Call me Jeanette. I don't really like to be called that 'cause it makes me feel old," Jeanette laughed slightly. Chloe smiled as she looked at her phone, noticing that it was already 4:30.

"Uh oh, I gotta go. My mom's going to pick me up soon. I'll talk to you guys later!" She said as she ran to pick up her backpack and ran out of the door.

"She seems like a nice girl." Jeanette said to her son.

"Yeah, she's helped me out a lot. She's even introduced me to some new friends," Jason said, smiling.

"That's great, sweetie. I'm glad you're making friends," Jeanette said. She picked up a box from the pile. "C'mon, let's get these in the car so I can take you home." Jason grinned as she mentioned going home. He grabbed his suitcase and started to walk down to his mother's car.

Later...

Jason closed the car door and looked at his home, the one he hasn't lived in since the school year started. The white and blue house had looked the same as it did 8 months ago. After getting all of his belongings out of the car, he finally went into his house to put his things into his room. When he opened the door, flashbacks of this room hit him. He remembered putting the posters on the wall, which ranged from cars to sports and to video games. He looked into the corner of the room and saw the best part of his room, his gaming computer. He'd wanted a gaming computer for as long as he could remember, and he had finally got one for Christmas. He smiled and sat down in his desk chair. He stayed like that until his mother's voice broke his train of thought.

"Jason get your butt down here! I'm not gonna do all the work!" Jeanette said in a half joking half serious tone.

"Coming!" Jason yelled back down as he stood up and ran out of his room to help his mother get the rest of his things out of the car.

Jason huffed as he put the last of his clothes back in his closet. He plopped on his bed and tried to relax after all of the work he had just did. Jason closed his eyes, wanting to take a nap. He was on the brink of falling asleep when his phone started to ring. His eyes opened and he shot up, trying to fish the rectangular object out of his pocket. Once he finally got his phone out he noticed it was Panda calling him. He smiled and answered his phone.

"Hey Pan-Pan," Jason said with a smirk. He knew that Panda didn't like people calling him that.

"Hey, I told you I hate it when you call me that," Panda whined.

"I know, I just like messing with you. What's up?" Jason asked him.

"The three of us and Chloe are going to see a movie, and we wanted to see if you wanted to go," Panda explained.

"Sure, I'll go by the cave and we can go there together," Jason said, excitement evident in his voice.

"Okay, see you then," Panda said.

"See you here Jason!" Jason heard Grizz yell, which caused him to laugh.

"Alright, see you guys then." Jason said his goodbyes and put his phone back in his pocket. He stood up and quickly fixed his floppy brown hair. He walked out of his room and walked down the stairs. He passed the kitchen where his mother was.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go hang out with friends I'll be back soon." Jason yelled as he was tying his blue and black Nikes.

"Which friends?" Jeanette asked her son as she walked out from the kitchen.

"The ones that Chloe introduced me to," Jason stated as he put his hoodie on.

"Alright. But, after you're done doing whatever you guys are doing I want you to bring them over. I'd love to meet them." Her words stopped Jason right in his tracks. Billions of questions filled his mind. How will she react? What would she do? What if she doesn't let me see them again?

"Jason? Are you alright sweetie?" Jeanette broke his train of thought.

"Oh, y-yeah I'm good. I'll bring them over after." Jason put on a fake smile to hide his current fear. His mother smiled and told him to be safe. Jason left his house and walked to the cave to meet up with his friends.

At the theater...

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Jason asked his three other friends.

"What about The Boy? Looks cool and scary!"Grizz said. Chloe nodded her head.

"I love scary movies!" She said excitedly. Ice Bear nodded quietly. Panda and Jason had an uncomfortable expression.

"I don't really do well with scary movies." Jason said.

"Y-yeah," Panda agreed with him.

"Cmon guys, it's not that bad, trust me." Grizz said trying to convince the two. Jason thought about it for a second and finally came up with an answer.

"Fine, but if you hear a girl screaming, it's probably me." Jason said, laughing nervously at the end. The group of four bought their tickets and went into the theater.

"This is creepy," Jason said, cowering in the hood of his Adidas hoodie. As they were watching, a jumpscare popped up, causing Jason to scream. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be Grizz. Once Jason realized what he was doing, he let go of Grizz.

"Heh, sorry," Jason said, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. Grizz laughed slightly.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Grizz said just as another jumpscare appeared. This caused Jason to hug Grizz again. Jason looked up at him, and Grizz wrapped his arm around the boy, which he noticed was shaking slightly. Grizz smiled and assured him that it was okay. As the movie was played on, another scare popped up, which caused an ear-piercing scream to fill the theater. The three bears and Chloe looked at Jason who sat their smiling, slightly embarrassed.

"What? I warned you?" Jason said shrugging. This caused the four of them to laugh, earning shushes from the other people in the theater.

After the movie...

"Well, that was... interesting," Chloe said, weirded out by the movie.

"Are you talking about the movie, or the fact that I screamed like a little girl 3 times?" Jason asked jokingly.

"I'm pretty sure she means the movie," Panda said while shivering, obviously scared by the movie.

"Ice Bear wasn't scared," Ice Bear stated plainly as usual.

"You're not scared of anything man. You could just go ninja on anyone. That's another reason I don't try to wrestle with you. You'd probably kick me into a wall or something." Jason said, patting the polar bear's back. Ice Bear smiled slightly, which was surprising. As they got outside, Jason remembered that his mom wanted to meet the Bears. This caused a worried expression to show on his face.

"Jason, you okay?" Panda asked him, worried.

"Well... My mom wants to meet you guys, but I'm not sure how she'll react." Jason explained, saddened by the thought of the outcome.

"Why, what's the worst that could happen?" Grizz asked.

"I don't know, she might completely freak out or not." Jason said.

"We're not bad Bears, we're nice." Panda said.

"I know it's just my mom's been always overprotective of me. I just don't want to lose you guys." Jason frowned.

"Don't worry, Jason. We'll show your mom that we're good," Grizz said. Jason smiled.

"Thanks guys..."

~Thanks for reading! Also thanks for the follows favorites, and reviews. It helps me to know that people like this for some reason :P


	5. Chapter 5

Jason, Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear were all standing in front of Jason's house, preparing for Jason's mother's reaction. And by preparing, I meant Jason was freaking out.

"Oh god, what if she doesn't like you guys?" Jason asked frantically.

"Don't worry, Jason. She'll like us, I promise." Panda reassured the nervous boy. Jason took a breath and put a hand around the handle on the front door. A million questions were buzzing around in his head, his heart beating almost constantly. He turned the knob and opened the dark brown door, revealing the living room of his home.

"Mom? I'm back! I brought my friends here too!" Jason yelled throughout his whole house.

"Give me a minute, sweetie!" His mom yelled from upstairs. After a few short minutes, which felt like an eternity to Jason, his mother walked down the stairs.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. D-," She stopped mid-sentence when the three bears standing behind her son came into view. She became as white as a ghost and began to stutter.

"J-Jason Decker, why are there three b-bears behind you?" She asked, anger slowly bubbling up in her.

"Mom, these are my friends. This is Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear," Jason said, gesturing to the three bears behind him. The trio waved at her, putting friendly smiles on their faces.

"Jason, You know I'm scared to death of Bears, so you just make friends with some! I won't allow it, I just won't!" His mother yelled at him. Jason, starting tear up, gritted his teeth.

"No," Jason muttered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" His mother asked in disbelief, not believing the word that escaped her son's lips.

"No. No Mom! NO! Finally, I find friends, friends that actually help me, friends that care greatly for me, friends that actually support me. These guys have made the past two weeks the best time of my life, even better than our time in St. Louis. They've helped me break out of my shell, and you just want me to push them away just like that? Do you not want me to be happy? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" Jason screamed, tears cascading down his cheeks. His mother looked at him sadly.

"Jason, I'm sorry, I just don't trust Bears. I don't care who they are, I just can't." His mother told him, a look of sorrow in her eyes. Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own mother couldn't trust his friends, who he'd hung out with for the past two weeks. Jason, with tears rolling down his face still, stormed up the stairs to his room. A minute later, he stormed back down, a backpack on his back.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Grizz asked, finally speaking after being quiet for the whole argument.

"Mom, if you don't want me to be happy, I'll make myself happy. I'm moving out." Jason said sternly, not willing to change his mind.

"Jason!" His mom cried, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"No, mom. I just can't live here anymore. All you care about is yourself. YOU decided we should move here, YOU decided I should leave all of my friends and family behind, and when I finally find friends here, YOU decided to attempt to push them away from me. Well, I am making the decision for MYSELF now. I'm deciding that I want to be happy, surrounded by friends that actually care about what I want and what I feel, unlike you." Jason finished his rant and turned around and walked out the front door of his now former home. The three bears ran up to him, surprised to hear the amount of strength that Jason actually had.

"Jason, why'd you do that?" Panda asked him.

"I don't know, I just, didn't want to lose you guys. All of the stuff I said in there was true, about you guys being the first great friends I had ever had. I just wasn't gonna give that up," Jason smiled at the trio of bears.

"You care about us so much that you left your home just to be with us?" Grizz said shocked that someone cared about them so much.

"Yeah, of course. You guys are like my family, even though we've only known each other for a few weeks," Jason put his arms around the shoulders of the bears.

"Ice Bear feels loved." Ice Bear stated, causing Jason to chuckle a little.

"But Jason, where are you going to live now, since you don't live with your mom anymore?" Panda asked. Jason mentally slapped himself 40 billion times. He'd forgotten that he needed a place to stay.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that part," Jason said, feeling like the biggest idiot ever.

"Oh, you can live with us!" Grizz said excitedly, literally jumping up and down.

"Are you guys sure about this, I don't want to be a burden on you guys." Jason said, worrying about getting on their nerves.

"He does have a point, Grizz. How are we going to fit another person into the cave?" Panda asked.

"Cmon, we could make it work. Like Jason said, we're family, and we should always help family," Grizz smiled. This caused Jason to smile back. He never had this much kindness in this short amount of time, especially from the same people. He hugged all of them tightly, not intending to let go.

"I would change this for the world,"

~Hey guys! This is the end of my story! What do you think Jason will do now that he lives with the Bears? That's a story for another day. I hope you enjoyed the story of Jason and the bears. This is my first story, so I'm still transitioning into trying to write longer stories. If you can review what you think of the story, it would be very appreciated. Thanks! :D


	6. Author's Note

Quick Authors Note!

Sorry if this seemed too rushed, I'm still relatively new to this. I plan on making a sequel, most likely it's going to be happier and more fun. I want to see if you guys would like that idea or not, idk. Thanks!

-Kpex


End file.
